A Place in Time
by Zodiaque2000
Summary: Bella and Edward are two very different people brought up in two very different ways. Is she everything he ever wanted, will he be what she is expecting. In a world where the men dominate over EVERYTHING, Bella dominates her life, she's had no choice. So tell me, what would you do for love and how far would you go to get it. ** Human & Vamps, cannon couples, alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For the purposes of this story and this story alone some facts have been altered or slightly skewed. Please don't hate me for this. Some of the alterations I have done are to dates and I flubbed on other minor details. For the most part any historical information that is given is true. I did my research and Googled this shit so that I could be as accurate as possible and keeping to the story. Any time there is an alteration or flub I will list it at the end of my chapter.**

 **** WARNING: This story is rated MA for content, subject matter and violence... reader discretion is advised.** _ **(Whispers "I will do my best to keep it to a minimum)**_ **. AGAIN... RATED MA JUST IN CASE! ****

 **Double Warning... I swear in real life so it is logical to think that I will make my characters swear. If you have a problem with it then don't read any further. If you are like me and don't give a shit ;-) then read forward.**

 **P.S. For those wondering what happened to Elemental Magic, I took it down to revamp it the right way. I want to do the story justice and taking 1 week to work on each chapter just wasn't enough time to keep to the world we all love. So I came up with this idea in the mean time. Hope you like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present Day**

As I walked into class I saw a table with a sign that said "Take one". I looked at the cover of the book, is Mr. Cisco kidding with this shit? "MEDIEVAL LIFE & TIMES". Great… just great. I said to myself as I sat at my desk with the book. Hopefully this is not a revival of other books with a fancy new name and look. Taking a look through the pages told me that it was just that, a revival with a new name. Great, just fucking great.

"Ok class, take out your books and turn to page 153. We are going to be looking at the Life and Times of King Henry VI." Mr. Cisco said.

I could hear my fellow students flipping through their books, to the right page. I had done this so many times in my life that I could probably recite this whole book verbatim. Ok maybe not but I have done this part of history a lot and know just about everything there is about medieval times.

"Ok Class, can anyone tell me when Henry VI reigned as king?" Mr. Cisco asked.

"If you put your hand up I will make sure you are cut off for a week." I whispered super low so that only my brother could hear.

"You wouldn't." Was his whispered reply.

"Oh yes I would. Tell me, is this shit something that is mandatory with each and every school district? Will they ever change up the curriculum of what HAS to be taught in our schools?" I asked him.

" _Really Edward, are you seriously going to bitch about History_ AGAIN! _"_ Jasper said in his mind.

I forgot who I am trying to talk to. Mr. I-love-history-so-shut-up-and-let-me-learn, this is who I am trying to pass the time with. Can life really get any more boring than it is right now? I highly doubt it. I really do need a life don't I.

All the while Jasper's and my conversation was going on, one of the other students said, "King Henry VI reigned from 1422 to 1461 and then again in 1470 to 1471. Mr. Cisco."

"Correct, well mostly at least. Can anyone tell me a brief synopsis of Henry's life and why I said mostly?"

Jasper went to put his hand up, "A week Jaz… I'm not kidding it will be a week!" he put his hand back where it was. When Jasper started in on History... there was no shutting him up.

A red headed girl in our class put her hand up. "Yes Victoria."

"Well Henry was king of England by the age of 8 months old and not two months later he was also King of France. He was only officially crowned in 1429 at the age of 7 as King of England and again in 1431 as King of France. I think that is where your mostly comes into play Mr. Cisco." She said in a sickly sweet voice. She continued with, "In 1441 he had one son named Charles and in 1461 his grand-daughter was born. However in 1470 he lost his only son to murder thus leaving the throne's succession to his grand-daughter when King Henry dies. At the time of his son's death he could not have foreseen that his own death was 1 year away. King Henry died in 1471 and for reasons unknown Edward IV, a distant cousin, takes the throne and not the rightful successor…"

I tuned Victoria out. I had been through these conversations more times than I care to remember. You would think this subject is quite fascinating and it was… the first time. Maybe even the second or third time, but if you really thought about it, you would know it really isn't. At least it isn't from my point of view, not when you have done this as many times as I have.

Movies make medieval times look so romantic, extremely fun and completely alluring. But what you don't really get from the movies is the cold hard truth of the times. What I mean is… if you stole something they would cut off your hand. If you lied they could and probably would use some kind of torture device if they didn't cut out your tongue first. Not to mention they could and would brand a person for various offences. We all know this but… ask me if you actually _see_ them cut off the hand or cut off the tongue in those movies or do you see the brand actually searing into the skin of the one who is getting branded… no you don' you wouldn't see it either, especially if the movie was classified as a romance or drama. If they showed you that shit then it would then become a horror flick and who wants to see a horror flick about medieval times.

So as I said… this shit tends to get boring… and fast. Now I know history has a lot of mystery but there was always one mystery that was never figured out and the answers aren't in any of the history books. It always wondered upon... whatever happened to King Henry VI's grand-daughter. By the time Edward IV became king in 1471 she seemed to have disappeared a few years later. There was never any trace of a body so no one could rule out that she was murdered or if she just ran away from royal life. There was absolutely no mention of her name or a variation of her name in any of the history books.

We know for a fact that King Henry VI had a son and then a grand-daughter. We also know from the history books that the prince had cut ties with his father over lack of approval of his marriage to a middle class commoner. And we also know that they had a daughter in 1461 and nothing more about the family after 1462 when the "ties" were severed. Except for when the King's son died in 1470 when he was murdered.

"Ok Class." Mr. Cisco said bringing me out of my revere. Wow, I hadn't realized that I let that much time go by unnoticed. "I want a 10 page report on the Medieval Age to be turned over to me in 2 weeks. Class dismissed."

I figured I would bring up my musings to Jasper, the resident history buff. "Hey Jaz, do you know anything about King Henry VI's grand-daughter?"

"Nothing more than you do Ed. We know very little about her after 1462. It was like her parents did everything in their power to keep the King from her life. All that is known is that she was to marry her betrothed in August 1478 as there was an announcement on the church door proclaiming that she was to wed and that should anyone know of any reason for the union to not happen then to step forward. We know that she married a month before her 17th birthday and that is about it. After that… it's anybody's guess. Most think she ran off after the wedding wanting to avoid her royal duties and many others think she was killed. But like I said… it's anyone's guess."

"That doesn't really help me but thanks Jaz."

Why now? I have gone through High School many MANY times and have done this same lesson over and over and over again. So I ask again… why am I now thinking about the young Duchess when she has never once crossed my mind in the past. This is all too much for me, I need to get away from school for a while. I need to clear my head.

As I was walking towards my Volvo I saw Alice leaning up against Rose's BMW. I should have known the pixie would be one step ahead of me.

"Don't worry Edward, I will let the other's know."

"Thanks pix." I kissed her spiky head. When I caught the telltale sign of a vision, I was quickly blocked. "Alice…"

She smiled and started to walk off but in mid step she turned to me and said. "All in good time Edward… all in good time."

Well what the hell is that supposed to mean. Angry at her and at myself I got into my car and drove off.

* * *

 **Historical Facts & flubs:**

 **\- King Henry VI's information above is accurate except for the son name Charles who died in 1470. King Henry VI's son's name was Edward and he died in 1471 leaving behind no heir to the throne.**

 **Complete Flubs:**

 **\- I don't know if the book Medieval Life & times mentioned above actually exists or not, I just thought it sounded good for a title.**

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.** **One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

 **I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

 **THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY SHIT! I am overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter. I hope chapter 2 holds up to your expectations.**

 **Ok, so to ward off any confusions with this chapter… if you see a year in bold there is a change in time. If you see just ~*~ in the middle of the screen it is just an indication of a change of POV or time frame with in the same year. (Hope this helps)**

 **Jansails… I know you are skeptical about vampires being able to recite an in depth history on a lesser known King… but we are talking about Jasper here who seems to always be portrayed as the history nut. I just expanded on it a little bit. As for Victoria well… we will just have to see now won't we. :-) hehehe**

 **** For the purposes of this story and this story alone some facts have been altered or slightly skewed. Please don't hate me for this. Some of the alterations are to dates and/or minor details. For the most part any historical information that is given is true. I did my research and Googled this shit so that I could be as accurate as possible and keeping to the story.**

 **** WARNING: This story is rated MA for content, subject matter and violence... reader discretion is advised.** _ **(Whispers "I will do my best to keep it to a minimum)**_ **. AGAIN... RATED MA JUST IN CASE! ****

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **1462 (Nursemaid's POV)**

"I can no longer do this anymore. I cannot live under his constant evil eye, I will not stand for it any longer. Charles you must do something."

"What an ungrateful woman." I hissed to the cook as I walked out of hearing range.

"Shush child lest you be let go." The cook said.

"Oh she cannot hear me."

"Tis no reason to talk ill of the Princess…"

"The _Princess_ would have your head if she heard you call her Princess." I laughed. "As I said, ungrateful."

I have been working for the _Lord and Lady_ of the house for just over a year. Taken in a month before the child was born to help watch over the young lady. Never a more beautiful child have I seen. Head full of hair so brown with bits of red, eyes equally brown that they look like chocolate and creamy fair skin. Such a delightful child to be around. She doesn't cry for anything, just like her father. The _Lord_ of the house, always pleasant with a smile for everyone. The _Lady_ of the house on the other hand, what a wench. A commoner she is that one. Married into royalty she did and how does she hold herself, like the ungrateful wench she is.

I understand that _Lord_ Charles wishes to not be called Prince due to wanting to sever ties with his father but cannot if he wishes to keep his family name and honor. However the _Lady_ of the house wishes to be away from all this. Does she wish to be back to being a commoner?

I went about setting the water for the child's bath time. I know it is coming at any moment, when the Lady will yell for me to be bathing her daughter. It is like I have not been doing this since the start of her life. It is like she has set the regiment of her daughter's daily life. She is not even a part of her daughter's daily life.

"VICTORIA!" There be the yell.

"Coming me Lady, the water is coming to a gentle boil just now." I replied retrieving the two water pots from the fire. I carefully started up the stairs to the bathing room and set the pots to the side of the small wooden wash tub. I took a cushion from the corner and placed it at the bottom of the small tub. From the alcove in the wall I retrieved some crushed rose petals from the rose jar and sprinkled them throughout tub. I took the hot water and poured it into the tub.

While waiting for the water to go tepid I approached my Lady's room and tapped lightly. "My Lady, what shall the young miss be wearing today?" I said with a curtsey.

"It matters not to me Victoria. Place her in dark heavy clothes or light and airy. I leave that up to you unless that hair of flames of yours has burnt you're skull so much that it has left you too feeble to do so." She laughed at her own words. Evil wench, I thought to myself.

"As you wish my Lady." Ye'd think she'd have a vested interest in what her own daughter wears. " _Skag!"_ I said under my breath. I went off to bathe the little miss. It is not her doing that her mother is such a skag wench.

"Come my little sweet miss, time to bathe." I cooed as I picked her up. She gave me a smile like the sun as I kissed her round cheeks. For the love of the king, this child has my heart.

 **1470 (Lady of the House's POV)**

"Victoria, attend to the door you daft woman." Where is that infernal nursemaid? There was a knock again. "Victoria…"

"May I help you sir?" I heard coming from below.

"Is the lady of the house in?" There was a male voice at the door. I should have answered the door myself. I am in need of male company, Charles has been gone far too long. Yet another reason I loathe King Henry. Sending my beloved away to battle.

"My Lady, a messenger at the door for you." Oh that voice, how I would love to remove her from my services, but Charles thinks that she is good for our daughter so I nary can do anything about it.

"Victoria take my daughter out to play please, she has been not been out for ages." I said as I reached the door.

"Yes ma'am." She curtseyed. Oh how I wish she would stop that. A slight bow would do just as well.

I turned to the door and opened it. "Fine afternoon good sir, how may I be of _service_ to you this fine day?" Oh how I wish Charles were here. I wonder if he would ever find out if this young man and I were to spend the afternoon in each other's company.

"Good day Princess, a message from King Henry." He bowed revealing a sealed parchment in his hand.

"Thank you good day." I closed the door. No company for me today. I broke the King's seal and read the letter.

 _Princess,_

 _By the time you read this I will be upon your door step within 24 hours. I sent ahead my messenger with this letter to warn you of my pending arrival to my son's home. I advise strongly that you should be awaiting my arrival, I have news I wish to share with you._

 _By the time the sun has set, you and my grand-daughter will sup with me by the hands of your cook. I implore you to have a feast fit for a King ready for my arrival. Do not wear the clothes of a commoner such as you have my grand-daughter wearing. She should be wearing the clothes of a Duchess such that she is._

 _Till will meet in person Princess._

At the end of the letter was King Henry's signature and seal. Well shyte, "VICTORIA!"

I could hear her running, "Coming my Lady. How can I be of service to you my Lady?"

"I need you to tell the cook to prepare a feast fit for a king as the King himself will be here on the morrow at the setting of the sun."

"Yes ma'am." There is that curtsey again. "Shall there be anything else?"

"Prepare our best as well. You may go." I dismissed her. What is important enough that warrants the King to come out to see me? What news does he have that I should be interested in? I shall find out at the next sun down.

 **The Duchess POV**

"Why do I have to dress like this today Victoria?" I asked.

"There is someone of importance coming this evening sweet one." Victoria replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"You shall see. Your mother wanted me not to mention it, to be a sight for you." She said.

"Momma's no fun."

"Hush now child, you no be saying evil things about your momma, hear me?" She scolded.

"Yes Victoria." I lowered my eyes.

"Good now finish dressing." She raised my chin, and looked me in the eyes as she kissed my hair. "Always look people in the eye sweet one. Never lower your eyes to anyone, hear me?"

"Yes Victoria." I said with a smile.

After I had dressed, I sat by the window in the sitting room watching the sun set. I sit here all the time, hoping to see father ride up on his horse. I miss father when he takes leave for all this time. I think about what he may be doing out there fighting. Is he slaying a dragon to save a damsel in distress, or is he out there hunting pirates? I wish that he is always safe and comes home to me.

My fantasies were interrupted by knocking at the door. The housemaid answered the door, "Fine evening to you good sir." She said.

From the other side of the door I heard, "Please tell the Lady of the house that His Royal Highness King Henry VI has arrived."

The King is here at our home, I wonder why he comes. "My Lady, the door." The housemaid called out. I got off the cushion I was sitting on and walked rather quickly to the front door at the same time as my mother.

"Thank you Ann." My mother said to the housemaid with a smile. The pour woman just about fell over. I understand to where she comes from, my mother has never said thank you to the help, never once a smile either. Victoria says we should always be nice and say thank you for what we ask for or for what we are given, even if we did not ask for it.

Victoria and Ann just looked at each other as Ann walked away. Just then a very boisterous voice boomed, "Princess, how be you today?" Princess? Has the King become ill in the head? My mother is no Princess.

"Welcome to our home your Highness." She curtseyed and stepped aside. I did not know what I was to expect but it was not this jovial man before me.

He turned to me so I curtseyed, "Your Highness."

"To you sweet child, I ask that you call me… grand-father." He said with a sweet voice kissing my head. I looked between my mother and… and… and my grand-father?! King Henry VI was my grand-father, I wonder why no one has told me. "Sweet child, would you allow time for adults please, I wish to speak with your mother."

"Victoria," My mother called. "Would you be so kind and take my daughter out for a while please." Yes Victoria looked at my mother as if she were taken over by the devil himself. I had to try very hard not to laugh in front of mother and the king.

"Come child, let us go work on your studies." She took my hand and led me away.

 **King Henry's POV**

"Princess, I have come to tell you that my son, your husband, has been killed during battle. I received word two nights ago from a foot soldier who fled when his battalion was obliterated. I set forth my messenger immediately to inform you of my arrival so that I could deliver this news to you myself." I had to keep my dignity in front of this fowl woman, I need to be rid of her.

What my son never knew about this woman is she was not the purest of woman to marry. My son always thought my dislike had to do with her being a commoner but that did not bother me in the least. Well it did, but not as much as the fact that this woman would let any man, that gave her any attention, touch her that only harlots should allow. As I said, she was not the purest of women for my son. I had found out after their marriage of her ways, had I know before I could have stopped the marriage.

"Why would I have not been told of his death, why take this news to you?" She said very indignantly. "He wanted nothing to do with you and yet news of his death reaches you before me."

"You forget yourself Princess. A title you should never have had and it is an error I will soon be rectifying. You are nothing but a harlot, you used men for your own pleasure before you were married, just as I assume you continue to use men in the same fashion even after you married into this family. Had I known this prior to your marrying my son, I would have put a stop to your marriage. My son may not have wanted to talk to me, and… I believe that it is by your doing that he has not talked to me all these many a years. But my son, he was loyal to the Royal army and as King of the Royal army I shall always receive ill words before all else. Now to the matter which brings me here… aside from my son's passing. You are to leave this house and you are to leave the Duchess behind..."

"I will not be leaving my daughter…" She dared interrupt me like I would be her equal.

"You shall be leaving her with me. You cannot fight me and win and tis not like you want her anyways, you leave her with her nursemaid whist you go about your life. As I hear it, you do not even take on the title that you have married into. Take leave of this place and count your self grateful that I do not brand you a harlot for the world to see. Do not come back to this place or I will have your head."

"May I at least bid my daughter farewell?" She asked with down cast eyes.

"You may but only for a moment. We will tell her that your departure is due to illness. Even though I do not care for the mother, a child shall not have any ill feelings towards their mother. Remember your place in this world harlot, come back here and I will have your head."

"Yes your Majesty." She had at least the common courtesy to bow.

I listened for the child and her nursemaid to return when they were called. Victoria I believe her name is. I should remember that, I believe I will have to lean on her heavily regarding the child. I hope the harlot doesn't make this too hard for the child, I will be the one left with the pieces to pick up. I know how I will handle this as to not make the mother look wicked in the eyes of the child.

"Yes mother." "Yes my Lady?" They stated at the same time.

Renee pulled the nursemaid toward her and she leaned in close, she said something in a hushed voice. Victoria turned and retreated up to the second floor. The child went stiff after the harlot took the girl into her embrace as if it is something she has never done before.

"I have to leave for a little while." Not a tear, no sweet words to sooth, nor sweet touches. Just a cold comment to a child born of your blood. I shall be glad she will be gone.

"Where are you going mamma? Can't I not come with you? Are you going to see daddy?" The sweet innocent girl asked.

"That is why I have come." I said to her. "Your mother has to leave because she is ill in the heart and cannot make it better here."

"What happened to her heart?" She asked me. "Why can I not go with her?" She has her father's defiance in her spirit. She will be a fine Queen one day.

"Your mother is ill in the heart because your father, my son has died in battle and the reason you cannot go with her is because I need you to stay here with me." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You need to remain here with me because you, Duchess Isabella of Swan, will need to learn how to rule a Kingdom when it comes time for me to pass on the throne to you."

* * *

 **DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING NOW DID YOU!**

 **Language:**

 **-The word Skag is a combination of skank and hag. I didn't want to use either of them but I needed a word that meant something and that one popped into mind.**

 **Complete Flubs:**

 **-I know that the way people spoke back in the 15th century is nothing like it is today so please over look that huge flub. I have tried to research how people spoke in that time but I never could seem to find the right way.**

 **-You know and I know that Dragons do not exist but back in medieval times… they did not know that dragons did not exist. So just go with it. LOL ;-)**

 **Historical Facts with my alterations to them: **

**-King Henry VI's son's name was also Edward and that he had died in 1471 during battle. ( _For this story I changed the son's name to Charles.)_**

 **-Duchess Isabella of Swan is not to be confused with the real life Isabella, Duchess of Lorraine who was Edward of Westminster's maternal grandmother (Henry VI's mother-in-law). Only after I started this story and named my Duchess Isabella Duchess of Swan did I find out there was a real Duchess Isabella.**

 **-Henry VI's wife Margaret of Anjou was born in 1430 & died in 1482. For my story I changed the birth year to 1422 and her death year to 1441 during child birth. ( _that is why there is no mention of a mother, mother-in-law or wife at this point maybe later but not sure yet)_**

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.** **One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

 **I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

 **THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I am a little late getting this chapter out and I want to apologize for that, this chapter was supposed to be something completely different but Edward needed to have his side of this story told, so he kind of took over this chapter.**

 **Besides Edward didn't want me to give too much about Duchess Isabella right away he just wants to keep you all on your toes.**

 **Let me apologize for any grammatical errors or funny ways of phrasing things. I do not have a Beta so I have been doing this on my own. Please be patient with me.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Present Day (Edward POV)**

When I got to Vancouver British Columbia I pulled off the highway just for something to do other than driving straight to Denali. Well that isn't entirely true, Alice asked if I could stop so that I can try and get near the set of the latest vampire movie being filmed there. I didn't see the harm as the weather is quite over cast today and there won't be a risk of detection by the humans _should_ I decide to do as she requested. She loved all of the actors in the first movie and since she knew I was coming this way, she wanted me to stop and get their autographs. She especially wanted one by some actor named Kellan Lutz. She loves him in everything he does and for whatever reason she seems to think he looks just like Emmett.

After two hours of this shit… and truth be told… it is not something I will repeat ever again. I don't care how much that pixie begs. Do you know what it is like trying to get through a bunch of screaming hormonal young adults trying to see one of those actors? I do, and for however long I live it is an experience I never want to repeat. I will tell Alice though, that both this Kellan Lutz character and Emmett do look a lot alike.

I got in my car and headed up highway 99 to Stanley Park, hopefully there is something decent to hunt there. After satisfying my thirst and having not done any damage to the park, I went to restaurant called the Treehouse down near the water. I took my book bag from the car and went in and ordered a large coffee, I need to keep pretenses you know. I sat in one of the booths near the back and pulled out my copy of MEDIEVAL LIFE & TIMES and started to flip to the chapter of Henry VI.

I wanted to know what triggered my wanting to know about the Duchess when I have never done so in the past. I searched brain through my many times in High School and then it hit me, we never did do an in-depth study of a lesser known King like Henry VI. We had only ever touched on the basics of his part of the family line thus skipping over to the more known Royals. So it would make sense that I wouldn't know anything more about his grand-daughter than what I had already read. Oh I shouldn't forget what Jasper told me either. Leave it to Jasper, the history nut, to know all the small details of someone's life. In this case, most of her life except for her death. That part still remains a mystery.

That still doesn't answer why I am so curious about this girl who lived so far back in time. Maybe because there is no answer to how she died or what happened to her. I gathered up my stuff and headed back into my car, it was time to set off for Denali. If I drive at 150 mph, I should get there in about 23 hours, give or take a few minutes. I got in my car and set off, I need to be mindful of the police and not get caught speeding.

I had been here for three days now and in that time frame I have gone through every damn book that had anything on King Henry VI at the Anchorage public Library. Believe me there wasn't a whole lot more than what I had been able to find out in my text book. Since that was a dead end I decided to call the National Archives in England to see if they could be of any help.

I pulled out my phone to search for the number but was interrupted by the sound of a text… from Alice.

 **ALICE:** Phone number to The National Archive is +44 (0) 20 8876 3444. Good luck. :-)

 **EDWARD:** Thanks Alice.

I dialed the phone number she gave me and after one ring a woman answered. "National Archives Liza speaking, how can I be of service today?"

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and I am hoping you can help. You see I am doing a research project for my history class and I would like to know some information about the grand-daughter of King Henry VI."

"What Englishman in their right mind would want to do a report of any kind of a lesser known King and his family?" she replied. "You would be better to do your report on a more notable royal lad."

I almost blurted out that it was none of her business on who I did my report on, but I politely said, "Liza, you see there is just something about the whole story that goes untold. Here in the United States our books only state that she married but nothing more. I am extremely curious about what her life was like after she married."

"Ahhh an American. Yeah I thought it strange a Brit calling in for information so that they can do a report on a lesser King. Listen sweetie, you best tell me what _you_ know and then I can tell you what you don't."

I told her all that I knew. "The last think we have in our books is that she married in August 1478 to James III of Scots and then there was nothing more about her after that."

"Sadly that is where the story ends. The Duchess Isabella of Swan was found murdered in her bedroom the morning after by her old nursemaid. Before you ask, no one knows what happened to her husband. He just disappeared never to be heard from again. I have a theory you know."

"Please elaborate." I felt it rude to brush her off after she had given me such information.

"Well I think he did it. The husband killed her in cold blood and then took off back to his castle and killed himself. In reality they did search for him as he was last seen with her but as I said… never heard from again."

"Liza, you have been most helpful, thank you. By chance do you have the nursemaid's name?"

"Her name was Victoria, why, what are you thinking?" She asked.

"Well could it be possible that the nursemaid killed her?"

"Why would the nursemaid kill the Duchess? It makes no sense."

"It does if you are losing your meal ticket. Think about it, you are working for a royal and said royal doesn't take you on after you are married, that is motive enough for anyone don't you think. The loss of a job will make you do funny things. Especially back in those days. Something to think of Liza. And again thank you for your wonderful help."

"Your welcome. Thank you for calling the National Archives and have a nice day." She hung up.

I thought about what she said, the Duchess was murdered on her wedding night. I know I put the idea of the nursemaid into her head but even I don't think she would have killed the woman she basically raised since birth. No, I have to agree with Liza, the husband did it. But why kill her and where did he run off to. Well I got my answer as to what happened to her… did I really need to dwell on the murdering husband? No not really.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone. "Hello Carlisle."

"I need you to come home. Alice saw 3 nomads heading to our area in three days' time. She doesn't for see any issues but it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Yea I am on my way Carlisle. See you soon." I closed my phone and said my good byes to my hosts and left.

Today is the day that the nomads are to make their appearance so we decided to bring them away from out home and to the field were we love to play baseball. We wanted them safely away from the population of Forks so that no one gets hurt.

We were just playing a leisurely game when we could hear them in the distance. I was picking up faint traces of their minds. Mostly about hunger but one of the males was thinking about the female in ways that would make even Emmett blush.

As they got near I could see a flaming red head female, a brownish blonde ponytailed male and an African-American male heading straight for us.

One male mind was already taking in the size of our Coven and wondering if it is worth even stopping or just heading on their way. When he went to say something the Mr. Ponytail gave a slight nod of his head.

His mind was all over the place with the red head. That is until they came to a stop in front of us and he took one look at Alice. _So this is where the psychic went to. She has been hiding out with the vampire freaks. I will get her back where she belongs. I created her she will obey her sire._

Just as I was about to say what was in his mind Alice also saw a vision of him trying to take her from our family and some of us getting killed in the meantime. I told Carlisle and the rest in a low voice what I had picked up from his mind about Alice. It must not have been low enough because the three newcomers heard me.

"Well what do we have here? A coven of animal drinkers. With one that can read minds." Said Mr. Ponytail. "Are there any others that have special abilities? I know little Alice there can see the future."

Carlisle stepped forward, "I would say welcome to the Pacific Northwest but I won't as you seem to have us at a disadvantage. How do you know who we are?" He said.

"Actually we don't… I only know of Alice." He turned to her and she looked at him as if he grew a second head. "I know it has been a while since we saw each other last but I am hurt that you don't remember me… the one who created you. You belong with me Alice not these animal drinkers. As your mind reader so rudely plucked from my head… I will have you back by my side."

The redhead defiantly did not like the way he said that. She turned towards me and purred, "Hello, my name is Victoria. This is Laurent and that is James." I guess she was trying to make the blonde jealous.

Before I could answer Carlisle said, "I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and our children: Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice and Edward."

As they continued to talk my mind went back to the names Victoria and James… Victoria was the Duchess's nursemaid and James the Duchess's husband. But what are the odds that I come across a James and a Victoria in _this_ time period at the same time, just like there was one set in the past. Is it just coincidence or could they be the same people from back then. By the time I was ready to ask if they were the same, they were bidding us farewell. I caught one last thought as they left… I _have come up with a plan to get Alice. I also have to make sure I give only the information needed to these two so that they don't make any choices that Alice will see and blow apart the whole plan._

I told Alice of what was said. I told her to keep her eyes sharp and her visions sharper. We need to know the smallest detail, even if it seems unimportant.

A few days later Alice did just that. She came into the living room screeching, "It is going to happen soon, it is going to happen soon."

"What is Alice?" I asked.

"Whatever it is they are planning. It is going to be happening very soon."

"How do you know? Did you get a solid vision of the plan?" Jasper asked.

"No!" she said.

"Then how do you know it is going to happen soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Edward disappears." Alice said. And if vampires could hyperventilate she would be doing it right now.

My mind suddenly picked up faint words. I could barely hear them. "Can anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" they all said.

"I must be picking up someone's mind in the distance. I can barely make out the words. All I can make out is place and time." I closed my eyes so that I could focus on what I heard, but there was nothing for several minutes and then… I heard it loud and clear. " _Hear these words, hear my rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send him back to where he'll find, what I wish in place and time_ _._ " I was Victoria's mind that I heard.

I opened my eyes to say something and I wasn't in the living room of my home any more.

* * *

 **Fun bits:**

 **-Everyone uses Robert Pattinson as the go to "joke" for resemblance in their stories. I changed it up a little bit and used Kellan Lutz. (My daughter and I are Team Edward all the way but I find that everyone uses Robert/Edward look alike a lot, including me in my first story)**

 **Facts:**

 **-The Treehouse does exist in Stanley Park, I did not make that up.**

 **-If you drove at 150 mph it would most certainly take 23 hours, 35 minutes and 36 seconds as per a speed distance calculator using the distance of 3539.8 miles.**

 **-I am sure the National Archives do not give information that quickly over the phone. That receptionist is just a know it all like Jasper (just don't tell him I said that).**

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Y'all know my reviewing policy… so I won't post it, but if I have to I will put back that long ass review warning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I did it, I am finally on Twitter now. I will update there as often as possible and you never know, I might just slip and give clues to my story. You can find me by using Zodiaque2000. During the week I will tweet pictures of the sword and necklace be sure to look for them.**

 **Let me apologize for any grammatical errors or funny ways of phrasing things. I do not have a Beta so I have been doing this on my own. Please be patient with me.**

 **See me at the bottom.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **1470 (King Henry POV)**

She was looking at me as if I had gone ill in my head. She hadn't said a word for quite a few minutes. Then it happened, she laughed out loud. To her it must sound outlandish that she is royalty and next in line for the crown. Considering she was raised not knowing who or what she was. I know my son was mad at me for many a years but to not let his child know… now it is my duty to inform her. I know she is but 9 years old, and had my grandfather told me the same thing… wait I was king by 9 years old. Both of England and France.

"Isabella!" "Bella!" Both her mother and Victoria said at the same time pulling me out of my revere. "That was very rude of you, apologize this instant." Her mother said.

"Forgive me your Highness, I took leave of my brain for a moment." She said with a deep curtsey.

"Oh Isabella, you are so much like your father that it hurts my heart some." I took her into my arms and said. "You never have to ask for forgiveness for speaking your mind. Should I be in your place, I believe I would take leave of my brain with this same news. It is a lot to take in when you didn't know who you are or where you come from." I looked towards her mother who hung her head.

"Isabella, I must go." She took her daughter into another hug. She must be acting because I am here. It looks to be like she never had any affection for her child as her hug seems to be forced.

"Be well mother. I will see you soon." That would be the last time she would ever see her mother, and she just didn't not know it yet.

"Do you need a bed for sleep your majesty, I shall make one up for you? You must be tired from your trip?" I was asked.

"That would be kind sweet Isabella but please call me grandfather." I stated.

"Then you shall call me Bella, which only seems fair doesn't it?" She countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Very true Bella but how about you let your housemaid make up the bed and come sit with me a while." I asked.

"Just as soon as I fetch you something to eat then." She took off to the kitchen.

I started to pace around the room not knowing how I would achieve this, raising a grand-daughter and still be ruling my kingdom and watching over the raging battle that is upon us.

"Care to empty your mind in confidence your Majesty?" Victoria spoke.

"I did not realize someone was still here, my apologies." I sighed.

"Your Majesty do not apologise to me I am but a nursemaid. But maybe my ears can be of some comfort to your mind." She gave a meek smile.

"Thank you Victoria, you are a kind person. You see I am used to ruling over kingdom's, not children and I believe I have put myself in a very hard spot." I said. "I am a King who is in the midst of a battle and cannot afford to stay at the castle to raise a child. Her mother has been sent away so she cannot be doing that job." her cheeks turned crimson as if she heard our conversation but said nothing to me. "I know not what I will do come morning."

"If I may your Majesty, but why not leave Bella… Isabella here and allow me to raise her on your behalf. I love that child as if she were my own and would care for her as such. You send who you need to make her ready to be Queen one day, and I give my vow on this day, that child will be ready."

"Victoria you have earned favor with me on this day. You will be rewarded handsomely for your services Victoria. I will be in your debt always. Now I hear Isabella coming with a tray. We don't speak of this again."

 **1471 (Duchess Isabella POV)**

This last year has been completely unbearable. I would ask Victoria when mother would come home and she never would give me an answer. Almost like she didn't even know. Grandfather would stop by as often as he could… but when you are a king that isn't very often.

Now that I am a Queen in waiting, as Victoria calls me, I have had lot more studies to complete. I need to learn about allies and enemies, how to conduct one's self in front of your royal court. It is completely dull and makes me wish for fun again.

I do have some exciting news to share however. Grandfather sent me a message saying that tomorrow morning he will be here to visit for a night. I haven't seen him for over a month now. He says he has good news to share with me. That, as a future Queen, we need to secure ties to other nations early, I don't know what that means but it sound good.

Tonight I have time to myself; I can do whatever I wish to do. But I find that I am at a loss for something to do. So I take it upon myself to get ready for bed and try to hurry to sleep as I know morning will be upon us and so will it draw closer my grand-father's visit.

I was awake before the sun fully rose in the morning sky. Normally Victoria is rousing me from my slumber but excitement has done her job. I set off to find Victoria so that she can prepare some water to bathe. I find her already in the kitchen prepping the water over the fire.

"Good morning Victoria." I sang.

"Who are you child and what have you done with my sweet Bella?" She teased.

"It is me Victoria, I stand here before you."

"That would be what a trickster would say. My sweet Bella does not rise this early. I have a terrible time rousing my Bella from bed. She is never up before the sun fully rises." She smiled.

"Victoria, please do not jest with me. I am to overcome by excitement to sleep any further. Grand-father is on his way here and I cannot wait to see him. I want to be dressed in my best for him."

"Alright child, your water is almost ready. Go ready the bathing room tub with the rose petals and cushion, I shall be there shortly to help you."

"Thank you Victoria." I headed off to the bathing room and prepared it. A few minutes later, Victoria came in with two pots of scalding water and the housemaid was right behind her with pot of well water to speed up the water's cooling.

Once the water reached a bearable temperature, I removed my bed clothes and got into the tub. As I sat there I thought of grand-father and how in the time that I have had him in my life I have grown to love him more than I could ever think possible. I hear the people around me, they think ill of him, that he speaks to everyone as they are beneath him. I only see the love he shows to me and the kindness to those around me in this house. He speaks to them with kind words and shows kind actions towards them. The people around town have gone ill in the brain to think he is cruel in that fashion.

"Bella," Victoria broke me from my day dream. "Time to be out of the tub child."

"Yes Victoria." I climbed out and set to toweling myself. I wrapped myself in my bathing robe tied the three ties down my front. I found Victoria in my changing room waiting with my clothes and was ready to do my hair. I sat on the stool as Victoria proceeded to put my hair up in twists that were gathered at the crown. When she was done she helped me into my dress, as she was tying it up in the back there was a knock at the door.

"Come this way your Highness." Ann said.

"Thank you Ann." He replied.

"Duchess Isabella, your grand-father is at the door." Ann called from the other side of the door.

"Thank you Ann, please tell my grand-father I will be with him shortly." I replied. I heard her walk away.

"All done Bella, go and see your grand-father." Victoria said patting my shoulder. I have noticed that since my grand-father has first shown up that people have started to call me Duchess Isabella, not that I care as that is who I am but I do miss being called Bella by everyone. Thankfully Victoria hasn't taken leave of her mind, that she still calls me Bella.

I wanted to run with excitement, as a child I should and would have… had grand-father not been here, but he is, so it is with regret that I walk like a lady to his company.

"Bella, sweet grand-daughter, how are you keeping?" He hugged me.

"I keep well grand-father. How are you keeping?" I replied.

"Very well thank you. I should tell you that by mid-day we shall be receiving a guest, I need you to meet him." He said.

"Who will it be grand-father?"

"You will be meeting James III of Scotland, your future husband. I know you are learning about why a marriage would be arranged and why it may be done at such young ages. But I must tell you child that James is 9 years your senior, I have arranged it that you are to be married before you are 17 years of age. It is not uncommon for a man to take a young bride for marriage but I would like you to be as close to fully mature as possible before you marry. It will be easier for you, my child, for when you are ready to be with child. As for the date, that is for the two of you to set when the time draws nearer."

"What if he rejects me grand-father?" I asked.

"He would be ill in the head to reject you my sweet Bella. You are the most beautiful child there is."

He looked as if he wanted to say more but thought better of it. But I am far from daft; I know why a father would set his daughter to marry a man she had never met. There are reasons, some for money others for power. Could this James person have neither money nor power and that is why he agrees to an arrangement where his bride is 9 years his junior. Well what is done is done. I cannot fault grand-father for doing everything he can to protect his kingdom's future. I just hope James is a friendly person.

 **1478 (Isabella POV)**

"Can you believe it is my wedding day Victoria?" I said to her. "I wish I weren't so scared."

"Oh sweet Bella what is there to fear?" She asked as she lathered my hair.

"I have a fear of what is not known." I whispered. "What of my experience, I am pure and untouched. Will I satisfy him in the bedroom? What if he tires of me? I know I only turn 17 next month but what if? What of the dowry that grand-father was to prepare? He is gone now 7 years and surely he didn't think it necessary to have a dowry ready for the day I marry. What if James knows this and refuses to marry me?" I was starting to not breath proper.

"Child, breath. Do not concern yourself with such things as those. What happens will happen and it will be done. As for satisfying him, just be natural and do what feels right."

"You are right as always Victoria. I am glad grand-father allowed you to care for me all these last years. I would have missed your counsel had you not been here."

"As I am glad. Now wash up, I will leave you in peace." And she left.

While I sat in the tub soaking in the hot water trying to ease my nerves, I thought back to the first time I saw James. Grand-father said, _"James III of Scotland, may I present Duchess Isabella of Swan future Queen of England."_ I saw a man with light brown almost blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, he had dark eyes and very pale skin.

When I curtsied my, _"Your Highness"_ to him, he gave a small bow in my direction. But I could have sworn, even though it is not possible, his dark eyes seemed to have gotten much darker and he kept swallowing as if he had something stuck in his throat that he was trying to get down.

Even when I was young I though there was something not right with this man but I don't know what it was. Even to this day I am curious about him but at the same time I fear him. I want to know him but I also want to run from him yelling like a banshee. Over time we would send our correspondences back and forth and I learned a little more about my soon to be husband. He always had a kind word for me when he wrote, and always spoke pleasantly when he would have dinner with me. Interestingly enough, when James would dine with me, he seemed to barely touch his food. As a girl I was fearful to ask and as I grew it became normal. As his wife it be most rude should I now question his eating habits.

Over time I grew to care for him very much. In the words of my grand-father, "I believe you shall be a fine match". I miss grand-father, murdered 7 years past. I am sure King Edward IV had something to do with it. Though you would never hear my tongue talk ill of King Edward IV lest you be beheaded. However, once I am Queen, after I marry, then I shall have counsel with my dear distant cousin and have him trialed and hanged for murder. Justice for my grand-father.

I was pulled out of my revere with Victoria calling to get out of the tub and make ready to be married. As I toweled off and robed myself… the excitement started to grow.

I hurried to Victoria's side, "Will you do really fancy placements with my hair please. I wish to look like a Duchess should today."

"I will do extra special today sweet child." Victoria never stopped calling me that. As long as I walk this earth I believe she will always call me sweet child.

"Thank you Victoria."

Before long I was gathered in front of the church, the priest was standing out front waiting for us. We were asked several questions about our ancestry, age and parental consent. Next the Dowry was read aloud, I guess grand-father really did think of it all. I was given a bag of gold by James to pass out to the poor. After a small sermon and the exchanging of vow, James placed a ring on my finger and I handed out the gold coins. Once this was done the priest then opened the church doors to allow prayers and a mass. At the end of prayers and mass, the priest then passed on the kiss of peace to James who then in turn passed it on to me. We were officially married. The priest blessed our union to all in attendance.

 **James III of Scot's POV**

The horse drawn carriage brought us, with our guests in tow, back to Duchess Isabella's home where we are to feast like the royalty that we are. Everyone made merry with food and drink while Isabella and I sat on makeshift thrones to receive gifts throughout the feast. The first to give us a gift was King Edward IV, he presented me with an absolute horrid looking gold hilted sword. To Isabella, he presented a beautiful silver necklace with a hanging broach. The broach showed a red rose on a black background, which was beautiful.

Ann came over with a serving tray and set it between us, "Your highnesses, a bit of food while you receive your gifts."

"Thank you Ann." I said. She bowed away.

As guests presented their gifts, I believe that Isabella has noticed the food was barely touched by me. I am sure she was preparing to ask, when Lady Victoria came up to us. She set something aside placed her hand on mine "Lord James, are you feeling ill? I noticed that you have not touched your food."

"Thank you for your concern Lady Victoria, but it is not illness that I feel but pure excitement for later that keeps me from eating." I lied smoothly to her. Hating that I was doing it to her. She is nothing but a nursemaid and beneath me and should not care, but I find that I do care, more than I should. I want this woman, I feel an extremely deep pull that I cannot understand. It is like I crave to be near her at all times, but I cannot give into cravings. She has cared for my bride all these years when her grand-father or I could not. So I show respect to my bride… for now. I will have what I want, I am such a selfish creature in that way.

"My apologies for speculation. I have another reason for approaching," She bent to retrieve her gift. "I present to you a quilt done from fragments of clothes that belonged to Duchess Isabella. It is of a child's size, perfect for when you have a child." She bowed.

"Victoria, it is beautiful. But how is it you kept this from me." Isabella asked with tears in her eyes.

"I knew this day would come, and kept squares and parts from your best clothing these last many a years. It is starting and marked from when you were new to this world, see for yourself."

Sure enough there were patterns on this quilt with dates sewn into each section. "Victoria, it is a beauty to behold. I shall cherish it always." Isabella hugged her. I knew I needed to have this woman more than ever.

I stood and Isabella soon followed. "Ladies and gentlemen," I said. "Isabella and I thank you all for attending our feast and being able to watch the union of two houses come together. Once Isabella is Queen, The House of Stuart shall become part of The House of Swan and cease to exist here in England." I turned to my bride. "Since you will be giving me the greatest gift of all tonight, all I can gift to you Sweet Isabella is this promise. I promise that I willfully abolish my house in order to take yours upon your coronation." I lifted her hand and kissed it.

"James you sweet man." She turned to the onlookers, "On behalf of my husband and me, I wish to thank you all for coming. Please continue to eat and make merry but James and I must take our leave and be on our way to James's home in Scotland. We shall be back in time for the coronation, but first we must be acquainted with each other." She curtsied for everyone and turned to leave. I couldn't have said it better myself.

We made our way up to her bed chambers and I closed the door. You could hear the feast on the floor below, it was loud enough for what I had in mind for my Queen. No one would hear her screams. I sauntered towards her as she sat on the bed side. She was fidgeting with her fingers as if she was unsure of what to do next.

I stood in front of her, "My Queen," I said as I moved forward and she started to lean back as I placed my hands on either side of her, on the bed. I ran my nose from chin to ear inhaling her floral bouquet. "You look rather tasty this fine evening." I whispered into her ear.

Oh how I have wanted to do this since I first met this lovely creature 7 years ago. A neatly packaged gift just for me. I could not do what I wanted back then as it would have been highly improper to defile a child like that. My lips finally found that perfect spot below the ear. I leaned Duchess Isabella back onto the bed and she gasped at the hardness of my cock that she could feel as I leaned into her. And, as I bit into her neck to suck that sweet liquid from her lovely body, all I could think about was how lovely it would be to have Victoria in the way Isabella thought I would take her.

* * *

 **Historical Facts with my alterations to them:**

 **-James III is born in 1451 and is married in 1469, but for the purpose of this story please go with the alterations that I have created. Thank you!**

 **-It is true that girls in this time period would have been married off by the age of 12 – 13 years. From the information I have read regarding this the mentality was… old enough to bleed old enough to breed. I agree it is not something us modern folk would consider but we do have to take into account the time period. Now for the story I have altered that the arrangement for marriage is done when Bella is 10 and she will marry when around 17 years old. Check the website (/) and look under the section called Legalities of marriage 2nd paragraph. The bit about the marriage ceremony can also be found on the same site under wedding customs 7 paragraphs down (the big one beside the picture).**

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.** **One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a visitor this past week and she wanted to have a bit of her point of view shown to my fabulous readers. She said it would help you to get a better understanding of who she really is. With out further adieu...**

 **** WARNING ** This chapter is rated MA for coarse language and sexual activities, reader discretion is advised.**

 **We are now heading into chapter 5, and I am seeing a few familiar names posting reviews. To them let me say; "Welcome to my new story and hope you enjoy it". Also to the familiar and to the new, I am now on twitter Zodiaque2000 see me there. If you ask a question… I will answer it. So don't be shy. If your question reveals to much of the story I may not be THAT forthcoming... I don't wish to ruin it for you.**

 **Let me apologize for any grammatical errors or funny ways of phrasing things. I do not have a Beta so I have been doing this on my own. Please be patient with me.**

 **See me at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **1478 (Victoria POV)**

"Your Majesty's, it is time to wake." I knocked on the bedroom door. I waited a moment more before knocking again. "Duchess Isabella, Lord James, time to wake." There is no way I am calling him King James when Isabella is not yet crowned. I know he is a King but… I think I will wait until Bella is Queen.

When no one answered I opened the chamber doors and screamed when I saw the disarray of the room and at the blood all over. I ran over to the bed and there was my sweet Bella dead with her throat ripped open. I fell to the floor sobbing. Ann the housemaid came rushing into the bed chambers and rushed towards me.

"No Ann, fetch the sheriff… Duchess Isabella has been murdered and Lord James is… has gone missing. Tell the sheriff this and tell him we need the aid of the Royal court for punishment. Quickly now Ann, go!"

I held my sweet little Bella in my arms and sobbed. "Who did this to you sweet one? Whoever it was, they will be caught on my word. Once caught, they will be hanged, drawn and quartered."

Soon after the sheriff had come with several of the Kings men and the coroner. It took several men to remove me from the body of my sweet Bella. It took no more than a few minutes before the coroner said, "The person responsible has torn through the neck leaving nothing but skin. He is to be found and hanged for treason against the Royal house of Swan."

I honestly do not think that the person responsible shall ever be caught. Isabella was to be crowned in a month's time, and with Isabella's death Edward IV does not lose his throne. Mind you, I would never openly go against the King and say this but he is responsible somehow.

After everyone had left I knew I could not stay here. I knew I had to leave this place… my home, behind. My heart hurts too much to live and with no family of my own, I do not have a place to go. Days went by and it was like I was watching from outside of myself. I could not bring myself to clean out the house. I did not want to go near Bella's room in fear of sobbing some more.

One afternoon I was sitting in the grass under the front tree, and a few girls walked by. "My mother said, she heard from another lady that there was woman who said that Volterra Italy is full of blood drinking demons. She said that her "companion" was lured away by a woman whose beauty would shame the purest of roses, her skin as pale as a ghost and eyes as red as blood. When her companion never returned to her, she returned home to her duties as she could no longer be too far from her family. A married woman went off with a companion for that long, how scandalous."

"You lie." A second girl said in an equally scandalous voice.

"I do not! My mother told me this, are you calling my mother a liar." It was the last thing I heard as they walked out of hearing range.

I was on my feet in a flash and I headed up to Bella's room. "God forgive me for what I am about to do my sweet Bella, but we will be seeing each other soon." I said as I went through all of her trinkets and baubles looking for some of value to sell. I wanted to get just enough money to go to this place in Italy and try and find those blood drinkers. I want them to drink my blood and let me die so that I can see my Bella again. I am so broken like a mother should be when their child is gone before them. I know Bella is not mine but I have raised her since a baby so she is as good as my child.

Once I took what I could get away with as mine, I put on some of Bella's fancier attire and went out to the tavern to speak with the merchant. I hope he will trade these items for some gold and silver pieces. I went right to the back and asked to speak to the merchant in private.

"Good sir, I am in need of aid. I have a few valuable items that I am looking to trade for gold and silver pieces for traveling expenses. I wish to go to away from here as it hurts my heart to stay. Are you willing to aid a lady in need?"

"Oh I am unable to my Lady but fear not, I know of a moneylender here in town who would be able to help. He can take your trinkets in trade until you are able to pay him back. If you don't he will keep your trinkets and charge you as a thief for the balance owing. If you pay him back, you get your trinkets back. Does that seem just to you?"

"Oh good sir that sounds wonderful." He didn't need to know I wasn't coming back. He pointed me in the direction of the moneylender's home with directions to follow once I got there. It took me several minutes to get to his home but I reached the front door with no remorse.

I knocked 3 times like instructed and an older gentleman opened the door. I repeated what the merchant told me to say. "Silver earned today is Gold gained tomorrow."

"Welcome my Lady, how may I be of service." He said opening the door a bit further to allow me entrance.

"Good sir, I am in need of aid. I have but a bit of valuable trinkets that I am looking to trade for gold and silver pieces for traveling expenses." I showed him what I had. "I wish to go to away from here as it hurts my heart to stay. Will this be enough to aid a lady in need?"

He took the trinkets that I had wrapped in bits of silk left from the wedding dress I made… I dared not go down into my own thoughts at this moment. "Where are you looking to go my Lady?"

"I wish to go to Italy." I said.

"Let me get my scales and see what we can do." He went off through a side door.

While waiting I turned in my place observing the room around me. There seem to be no recent touches of a woman living with this man. "Do you live alone my good man?" I called out to him.

"That I do my Lady. The lady of the house passed on many years back." He said walking back. He took my gold trinkets and placed them on one side of the scale and started to add gold and silver pieces on the other side. "Well my Lady, I don't know if I can aid you. There is not enough trinkets here to exchange for enough gold and silver to get to Italy. You may be able to get as far as the shores of France but no further."

I could not keep the disappointment from my face. I wondered what I would do now, I need to get to Italy to find those that may be able to help. He stood to put his stuff away when an idea hit me, one that if I weren't heading off to die, could get me marked if he spoke of it.

"Good sir, is there really nothing you can do to help." I said walking up to him. I ran my hand down his arm.

He swallow hard seeming to catch on to what I was up to. "My Lady, you need more to exchange into gold and silver."

"I was told by the merchant that you do exchanges for the amount gold and silver that I will need and that you will keep the trinkets I brought if I do not pay you back in full and I shall be charged as a thief. I don't know if I shall ever be able to pay you back, but my good man, I am in desperate need of help getting to Italy. I am ready to offer much, much more to help me get there." I said as I ran my hand up the front of his trousers over his now hardening cock. "Much, much more." I whispered stroking him.

"M-m-my L-l-lady." I kneeled in front of him and opened the front of his trousers. Out sprung a very stiff cock. I proceeded to take him fully into my mouth.

"Does this help get me further into Italy my good sir?" I said between mouthfuls.

"God help me, yes it does. Do not stop." I kept pulling him in and out of my mouth until he finally grabbed my hair and started really fucking my mouth. When he was done he pulled out a sac full of gold and handed it to me.

"My good man, you must let me thank you properly for this extra bit of gold." I said as I started to undo my dress.

"No my Lady let me thank you for what you have done." And he took me to his bed chambers. He threw me onto the bed and removed my dress and under clothes. He removed the remainder of his clothes and fucked me hard. After he was done he rolled me over and grabbed my hips and started fucking me again. "I should have you branded as a lady of the night. I should command you to stay here and allow me to have you any time I wish. As it stands for this night only I think I will."

He bent forward over me and reached around to grab at my breast and pinched the nipple between his fingers and I wanted more. For the first time since the death of my sweet Bella, I feel alive right now. I will take what comes to me tomorrow but for this night I shall let this man have his way with me.

I opened my eyes to the sun shining brightly into a room I did not know. The memories of the night before all came back. I turned to see if the moneylender was still by my side, he was not. I rose out of bed ashamed of my behavior from the night before. I dressed and gathered my sacs of gold and silver and headed for the door. I got no further than the end of the bed, when the chamber door opened to reveal the moneylender. He said, "Morning my Lady. I wish to thank you for your services last night." He handed me another sac of gold.

"Sir, I cannot accept any more gold and silver than what you have already given me. I believe that what you have given me already is enough to make my journey to Italy or close to it. If not, I shall deal with it then." I curtsied to him. Keeping my head down in shame for my behaviour. "I must take leave."

"My Lady, do not hold your head in shame. I do not." He lifted my chin. "I give you more gold as I would like you to stay on as my own personal Madam of the night." He must have seen the look of horror on my face. "What I mean is, I will pay you well to run a brothel I wish to open and have wanted to open for a long time and I just needed the reminder to do so. And remind me you did and for that I wish to hire you to teach the young lasses how to do what you did for me last night." He was completely honest with his request, I could tell by the look of pure joy in his eyes.

"I am grateful for the offer but I really must head off to Italy. If the offer still stands when I return then I shall accept it." I knew I wouldn't be back but there was no need to tell him.

"Then I bid you safe journey. Until you return." He kissed my hand and I left.

"I never wish to travel like that again." I said to myself as I rubbed my posterior. I would find peddlers and merchants traveling by caravan in the direction of Italy and I would pay whomever would allow me passage on their caravan to their next destination. Once I reached as far as I could go, I would do it all again. This went on for months it seemed. But alas I had finally reached Volterra Italy, home of the supposed blood drinkers, 3 nights past. I have been asking around to the local persons about the stories I have heard. Not one wishes to direct me to where I need to go. And nor will they tell me who to talk to.

Here I sit on the steps to the cathedral, as dusk settled in. I started to ponder what to do next as I have very little silver left to my name. I have been contemplating whether to find a stream and be done with my life.

I was taken from my thoughts by a voice that sounded much like an angel but belonged to the face of a child. "I hear you have been asking about us?" This girl was more beautiful than I had ever seen, she had blond hair, and was but a few years younger than Bella. She also had red eyes, she must be one of the blood drinkers I am looking for.

"I have." I said sensing I should not lie. "I seek aid in someone ending my existence."

"To be asking about us _is_ seeking your ending. But alas I have orders to bring you to my Master. Follow me." With that she turned and walked away.

My mind caught up with what she requested. And I got to my feet and followed her. I believe I stopped watching where we went once we got underground. She led and I just followed her until we came upon big wooden doors. She opened them and walked right in. I didn't know if I should follow her or not so I stayed near the door.

"Master, I bring the one who asks about us." This girls said.

"Well show her in Jane." The girl named Jane came to me and pulled me in.

"Hello, I am Aro. This is Marcus and Caius and you have already met Jane. I hear you have been asking a lot of questions about us and I wish to know why." He said.

"My name is Victoria and I seek an ending to my life and I heard from a few villagers where I come from about those here in Italy that are blood drinkers."

"That is a dangerous thing to be accusing us of." The one named Caius said.

"No offence meant Sir, but by the looks of your eyes I be not accusing you of anything but stating a fact."

He went to say something but the one named Aro held up his hand. "I am curious as to why you seek to end your life." He said.

"My heart hurts Sir and I wish to end the pain." I replied with sobs.

Aro came and stood in front of me, "Take my hand so that I may see for myself why your heart hurts so." I didn't understand what he meant but I put my hand in his. He held my hand between his two ice cold ones and just stared out at nothing. Once he was done he let my hand drop.

"I now understand why your heart hurts so, you lost a child." I went to say something but he went on. "You want us to end your life so that you can join her in death, correct?"

"Yes." I said.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He said, lowering his mouth towards my neck.

"Yes my heart hurts too much to remain in this life."

"I can give you what you want, a heart free of pain." He said standing straight "I would regret ending your life. I see so much of who you may become. If you let me turn you to our way of life, you would be free to live here with us, please tell me you accept."

"Free of pain?" I asked not sure if I trusted this man.

Free of pain!" He said.

Wanting nothing more than to forget my pain, I agreed.

All I remember next is feeling like I was on fire. In my head I needed to make the fire stop, so I kept chanting over and over for the burning to stop and within a few minutes, it did. I woke to an excited Aro standing over me. "I knew I saw something special in you. You proved my point. How did you stop from screaming? Give me your hand I need to see this." He took my hand in his and stood like before. Then he said, "Nothing, your mind is giving me nothing. It is blank as if someone came in a removed the memory of your change. Fascinating."

It was then that I knew that I had some strong ability to make things happen with words in my mind. I am sure it has to do with my working with spells and potions. I am a practicing witch, in secret now as it is no longer looked upon like it once was. I wonder what Aro will do help me learn.

* * *

 **Facts:**

 **-During this time period they did have sheriffs, he would have been a landowner of substantial size and wealth and would serve to discover and deliver the guilty to the royal courts. Yes they did have coroners as well. The reason for the "king's guard" was due to the fact that Duchess Isabella's murder is treason against the sovereign and requires a Trial by Ordeal (King's Court). This can all be googled.**

 **-I know it is said that Victoria was changed in the late 1500's but I added 100 years to her age for my story and put the change date in the late 1400's.**

 **-Forgive me if there was something mentioned in the story that I didn't put here. It was not done purposely, just PM me if you must know.**

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Y'all know my reviewing policy… so I won't post it, but if I have to I will put back that long ass review warning.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who are asking when Bella shows up in this story… please re-read chapter's 2 & 4\. She has been with us since those chapters. I know it is not the traditional way you were hoping that our Edward will meet his Bella but please be patient. They will get there.**

 **Let me apologize for any grammatical errors or funny ways of phrasing things. I do not have a Beta so I have been doing this on my own. Please be patient with me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **1478 (Edward POV)**

I opened my eyes to say something and I wasn't in the living room of my home any more. When I looked around I saw that I was in the woods behind a large stone house. I walked up close to the house and could hear muffled voices from the other side of the window. So I crept slowly up until I was just below it.

"Hold still while I pin this up sweet girl." A woman's voice said. That voice sounded a little familiar but I couldn't place it.

"I have been standing here far too long while you poke me with pins. I need to step down, I need to get some air." Another female voice said.

"You are to wed in a month's time and we need to finish this dress now if I am to have it ready. Should you keep moving as you are, I will not only prick you but the fabric will snag and we don't have time to retrieve more satin."

The 2nd voice let out a huff. "Fine!" God she sounds like a spoiled brat.

"Good, now this should not take too much longer." The first voice said.

"I know grand-father had the best of intentions when he set James and I to be wed, but grand-father has been gone for most of 7 years now, shouldn't the arrangement be gone now with no one to uphold it?"

"I uphold it on your grand-father's behalf Duchess." Duchess? As in Duchess Isabella? "I gave him my vow the day your mother left. I told him that I would make sure you were ready to be Queen, and part of that means upholding any and all arrangements when it came to you." That first woman could have easily been the 2 woman's mother by the way she talks.

"But I want to marry for love and not because I have to. Yes I care for James very much, please do not get me wrong, but must I really marry him when I do not love him. Would you marry a man you did not love Victoria?"

Victoria? What is going on? How could Victoria be in a house with another woman when she was just on her way to my house with James and Laurent? What the hell is going? That can't be the same Victoria that was coming to execute James's plan could it? Where the fuck is my family? Better yet where they fuck am I? I need to get out of here and find a place to lay low and maybe get some money from the bank.

My train of thought was broken as I walked from the side of this house towards the street and saw people wearing garb that you would only find at a renaissance fair. Wait a minute did that bitch Victoria send me back in time. She was saying a chant in her head just before I opened my eyes. And if she did send me back in time… what time period did she send me to?

For some reason, the only time period that seems to make sense is the 1470's, but why send me back to this time period and not somewhere else. My time's Victoria has got to be the Victoria from this time period. What are the odds that she is another Victoria? Is there something of importance that happened to her here in this time that she wants changed? That must be it… Victoria must have gone through something horrific that made her the way she is in my time period and she sent me back to fix it for her. I wonder… could it have anything to do with stopping the Duchess's murder? No it can't, because if it did… why send me back months before the Duchess was to wed James. If I was meant to stop the murder, she would have sent me back to the _day_ of the murder. No, Victoria sent me to the here and now for a reason, so let's find out what it is.

I hid back in the tree line to think about the situation a little bit. I can't very well walk out into the public dressed like this but how do I get clothes when I have no money to buy any. Then I thought about it, there is a possibility that the Duchess did not toss out her father's clothes after he died and there was no other man who would have needed the clothes. Let's hope that they have been left behind. At night fall I will sneak in and see if I can't find any of the father's old clothes tucked away.

I will hide myself up in a tree to wait until night fall. Once everyone is asleep I will sneak both into the house and into town. I need to figure out a way to contact my family to let them know where I am and that I am ok. Do I tell them what I heard and by whom in the moments before I disappeared or do I just tell them that I am ok. I don't think Victoria is a bad person, well not really. I think it is this James character that she is with that makes her who she is… Wait a minute can the James from my time period be the same James from this one? One way to find out I guess. I think in my contact to my family, I will leave Victoria out of it, for now.

One thing about this time period that you don't realize is… the movies have gotten the medieval period all wrong. You see, in the movies the medieval period comes across as having ongoing feasts and festivals that last well into the night. But the reality of this time period is, when the sun goes down, before it is fully set, most everyone is finishing up their day as they had been up since dawn. Once the sun has fully set and dark has fallen, everyone is in bed for the night.

After the sun had gone down for a few hours and I saw absolutely no lights on in the house, I quickly slipped in to the father's old room and carefully went through his old clothes to find something suitable and not to over the top to wear. Once I had gathered the whole fucking wardrobe… god help me if Emmett saw what I had to wear… I would be the butt of his jokes for years. I slipped out of the house back into the trees to change. It was at that moment that I realized, I need to hide my clothes and pocket contents. I need a sack or something to bury them in. But for now I neatly folded my clothes and tucked my belongings in between the folds and placed them at the base of the tree.

While in town, I will try to get my hands on some kind of sack and I will also need to try and find some paper and a writing instrument. I want to leave a letter in a place that still stands in the future for Alice. I want her to see _"my made up mind"_ and know to contact our friend Alistair in England to retrieve the letter… well that's the game plan and I hope it works. May she can figure out what the hell happened.

Once I was changed, I slipped out from behind the tree and headed towards town. I was quick to find the local merchant, maybe he would have something to write a note with. I _quickly_ snuck in and out of the shop with both the sac and something to write with. I headed back to the house and gathered my belongings and put them in the sac. It took me all of 10 seconds to bury my stuff at the base of this tree.

When I was done burying my clothes and stuff I took the parchment paper and a lead pencil and sat to write my letter to Alice. I really hope this works and that Alice has seen my decision to write her a letter and where I would leave it for her. I hope Alice's ability will work while I am in this time period. If not then they will be freaking out big fucking time.

 _Alice,_

 _I hope the hell you find this letter through Alistair. I just want you to know I got sent back in time to 1478. I am not sure if you were able to see this decision being made or not but someone was chanting a spell in their head right before I disappeared from the living room of our home. Tell Esme not to panic I am sure I was sent back for a reason and once that reason is figured out I will have the spell caster send me back. Yes I know who it is… no I will not tell you either. I wish to keep them unknown for now. Please do not worry about me, I am sure I will see you soon._

 _Love_

 _Edward._

While I ran towards London's Tower of London to bury my letter at the base of the White Tower's round turret, I kept chanting in my head where exactly I was burying my letter. This way, hopefully, Alice will contact Alistair and have him go retrieve the buried letter. That's the plan anyways. The White Tower is a central tower, or the old keep as it is known, to the Tower of London and it is one of the few remaining buildings from this time period still standing. Truth be told it is why I chose it, that and Alistair doesn't live to far from it.

After I got to the house, I snuck back in to see if this Victoria was the same one from my time period, no reason to stick around if it wasn't right. Once inside, I listened for the heartbeats, there were a few of them upstairs and some on this level. I didn't think Victoria would be on this level being that she is close to the Duchess, so I headed upstairs. The first door that I came to was a huge ornate wooden door. I carefully opened the door and walked over to the bed to get a better look. What I saw nearly took my breath away. There was a beautiful brunet sleeping soundly in the bed. She had fair skin with these beautiful lips that seemed just a bit out of proportion to the rest of her jaw.

Those lips that I just wanted to kiss. Wait? What! I wasn't expecting this. Where did this instant attraction that I feel for his woman come from? I knew right then that I wanted to get to know this woman. Then I mentally slapped myself for thinking this way about the Duchess. I am here because Victoria sent me back to help her with what ever happened to her in her past. Besides this woman was marrying someone else and I am not going to interfere with that.

I reluctantly stepped out of her room and went to the other room with a heartbeat. I opened the door to other room and quietly stepped in. I crept over to the bed side and saw a head of flaming red hair but the woman was facing the other side. I slowly moved to the other side of the room and was brought to my knees with realization, this woman _is_ the Victoria from my time period. I staggered out of the room and house to my perch in the tree.

"I have to get back to my time, I can't stay here." I said to myself. "I will follow Victoria around for a little while to see what it is I can do to help her but if after a month I find nothing I will approach her to send me back to my time. I hope that she is the one who can do it. I am not sure if she learned how to send me back over time or if she has always had the power of magic. One thing is for sure… I will NOT be interacting with the Duchess. I cannot change her life's course."

* * *

 **Facts:**

 **-For obvious reasons Edward had to bury his Cell phone, wallet and watch with his clothes. They do not fit in this time period.**

 **-In this time period they did have lead pencils as a writing instrument. It was only in 1564 that lead was switched out for graphite as it left a darker mark then lead.**

 **-the White Tower really does exist and it does have a round turret on one of the corners. You can google White Tower to see pictures.**

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Y'all know my reviewing policy… so I won't post it, but if I have to I will put back that long ass review warning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All,**

 **Victoria is back, she told me the other day that she didn't get to finish her story about how she came to be. She said she thought you might gain some more insight into her life and wanted me to pass on this information.**

 **As I said, I am now on Twitter (Zodiaque2000). I am also on FB now look for me at Zodiaque2000's world and there you will find me. I will try to post often and let me know which you prefer to follow me on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Present day (Victoria)**

Aro had done nothing to help me learn back then. I was basically left on my own to develop my gifts. It was around then that I learned that I had another gift, the gift of self-preservation. When I thought I was getting better at my ability, I would suddenly become dunce in the head. I learned quickly that it only seemed to happen when Aro or his "friends" was around. Even to this day I am sure Aro had been hoping to use any ability to help better his guard once I fully had a handle on my gift. Thankfully my self-preservation ability took over making sure nothing manifested into more around him, as he let me go. Had Aro developed any patience at all and let me "age"… I might have still been in Volterra.

As time went on I came to realize that Aro was not completely truthful to me the day he changed me. He said my heart would be free of pain and it was. But what he didn't tell me is, my mind would never be free of the pain. I have lived every day of the last few hundred years with the painful memories of that night all the time. There were many times that I'd think, it's too bad he didn't end my life back then because I still wanted to die.

I had lived a very long time alone with no one to keep me company in my travels. Don't get me wrong I met a few other nomads along the way but I never stayed in one place to long to make any friends or to join with them to form a coven. Then, one night about 100 years or so ago, I ran into someone I thought had died a long time ago. I knew in that moment that James and I were meant to be together. When I asked him how I can feel this attraction so instantly, he told me that it meant that we were mates and that he knew for a very long time that we were meant to be together.

Thinking back to when I first met him, I knew there was something different about him, I had started to figure it out at Isabella's wedding feast. I just didn't know what that difference was back then. Obviously now I do. The reason he didn't eat human food back then was that he was a vampire.

I had to know what happened that night why Bella had died and he let it happen. So I asked him. He told me that it was an accident when he killed Isabella. He was trying to give her what she wanted a night of pure bliss, his words not mind. He said that her blood always had smelled so sweet to him before but he was _always_ able to abstain. What he didn't account for was when she was aroused… the smell, it was his undoing. Since we have to keep what we are secret, he said he had to fake his death. He also had to make it look proper for all the royal family's involved so as not to bring suspicion to him or what he was. I remember Aro telling me that, no he drilled into my head that we have to keep who we are secret.

I could have lived with that answer for eternity but then he opened his mouth and said that he wanted me from the moment he saw me. He wanted to take me and run away with me but when he had come back to England I had gone and didn't know where to go and look for me. Accident my ass. After he just admitted to me he wanted me from the get go, wouldn't you think it may not have been a complete accident. Part of me wanted to kill him but I didn't know how to do it. The other part of me thought he was sweet for wanting me from the start. I didn't know what to do, I knew eventually I would want to have my revenge but when you are mates and you are in love with the person it is hard to keep revenge in the forefront of your mind. And for the first 50 years or so we were extremely happy and revenge was the furthest thing from my mind.

It was just the last 50 years since that damn asylum job that I grew to want my revenge more and more and love be damned. We also picked up another coven mate along the way. His name is Laurent and he can keep James's temper in check for the most part. But as time went on, even Laurent couldn't do it any longer. So having that on my mind all the time forced me to make a choice… really grow to hate James or separate from him for a while. I went with separating from him. I explained to James how I was feeling about his behavior for the last 50 or so years and how it was affecting us. I told him that this is just until I can get my head and heart reconnected with each other.

What I didn't tell him, was he was the cause of most of my internal battle and not just for the last 50 years. I knew that I couldn't stay around him any longer in fear of hating him. I think Laurent was also on the verge of splitting but I didn't care to ask him.

I keep wondering why the idea of revenge against my mate didn't hurt? From all that I have learned in my vast life, a mate was your other half. If you kill one's mate it is supposed to hurt. But the idea of hurting my mate makes me… happy? Hell with it… let the chips fall where they may and I will deal with the after math later.

So I moved to Forks WA and enrolled in school for the first time in a very long time. That is when I noticed that I was not the only Vampire residing in the area. I knew their last name was Cullen but I didn't bother to learn more than that. I kept to myself and made sure to keep away from them. It wasn't until History when they decided to study Medieval History, more specifically King Henry VI that I paid more attention and interacted a little more with the class. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut but it was about Bella's time and I just wanted to let my heart hurt just a little for her. There is no mention of Bella after her wedding in 1478. They don't mention her death at all. To be fair, they don't mention anything about her possible life either. It is like she was erased from history. Did they cover up her murder to keep Edward IV on the throne by saying she ran off with her husband? Now I really wanted to have my revenge on the man who took her life.

So anyways, I spent most of my time by myself until about a week ago when James wanted to spend some time with me again. I reluctantly agreed to it, if only to bide my time until I could exact my revenge. However he was being sweet, and kind and he was my James again. I was hoping that I wouldn't get sucked back in by what I believed was a false bravado.

It was only when we _officially_ met the Cullen's that it all made sense, why James had become the way he was over the past 50 years. It was Alice Cullen, she was the possession that James was obsessed over losing. I found out that he had created her because of her psychic abilities and thought she would be a great asset to our little coven. And when she "disappeared" and he couldn't track her, he went ballistic over it.

When James pointed out a mind reader, a small plan started to formulate in my mind. Over the many years I have lived, I had tried so many times to send back to Isabella her sole and it has never worked. I didn't have all the details of my plan in place yet but I knew, somehow, the mind reader played a roll. After that confrontation with the Cullen's James was no longer back to the old James, he was even meaner than ever. After a few days of "pouting", he finally told us bits and pieces of what he wanted to do and where each of us fit in our part of his plan. I questioned his not giving all of the details to his plan, he simply stated to keep our thoughts free of any decided actions as the psychic would know.

As with everything else I have learned about James, he somehow knew I was able to do things that most vampires, and humans for that matter, could not do. He was using me for my abilities so when James asked me to get rid of the mind reader, it wasn't until that moment I believed I knew how to exact my revenge. Now to make everything fall into place.

As we headed over to the Cullen's my heart kept screaming one thing over and over to me. At the same time I kept chanting, " _Hear these words, hear my rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send him back to where he'll find, what I wish in place and time._ "

I knew that it finally worked when all I could hear is one of them say was, "Holy fucking hell, where did Edward disappear to?" And it wasn't James's obsession, it was the big guy Emmett.

Hopefully to a place a few months before my heart shattered. I thought to myself.

"We wait here." James said in a hushed voice. "Let them get their bearings a little before we spring our attack on them. Besides it would be nice to know a little of what is going on before busting in on them."

The psychic said, "I don't know, I can't see him anymore…" She interrupted herself. "We need to call Alistair right now. I just had an obscure vision to call him and tell him to get a letter from the White Tower in London. From the base of the round turret actually. I honestly do not know where the vision came from but I have to trust that this has something to do with Edward. I am sure of it." Smart thinking mind reader. I smiled at the thought.

The coven leader, Carlisle, called this Alistair person, I think I met him during my travels in England but I am not sure. Anyways Carlisle explained to him what was needed from him. Very reluctantly this Alistair character agreed and stated that he will call back.

Five minutes later the phone rang. "Alistair I will put you on speaker, what did you find?" Carlisle said.

"You better appreciate this Carlisle, if it were anyone other than you, I would have hung up on you a long time ago." Alistair said.

"I do appreciate this and you know it. Please tell me what you found."

"Well Alice was right, I went to the White Tower and did in fact retrieve a letter buried at the base of the round turret. It reads as follows: _Alice,_

 _I hope the hell you find this letter through Alistair. I just want you to know I got sent back in time to 1478. I am not sure if you were able to see this decision being made or not but someone was chanting a spell in their head right before I disappeared from the living room of our home. Tell Esme not to panic I am sure I was sent back for a reason and once that reason is figured out I will have the spell caster send me back. Yes I know who it is… no I will not tell you either. I wish to keep them unknown for now. Please do not worry about me, I am sure I will see you soon._

 _Love_

 _Edward._ I am done now Carlisle. Whatever is going on over there I want no part of it." He hung up.

Edward is a quick study, hopefully he will be able to make right a tragic wrong that was done in my past and mend my heart.

"Well I want to know who the spell caster is, as I am going to kill them." Rose said.

"NO! We just need to kill James. James wants to try and force me to join his coven. He will come wanting a fight to the death or at least a fight and then bargain for me." The psychic is good. I would be willing to take the bet that James will lose. "Look, I saw Victoria's mind for a fraction of a second, she is reluctant in this."

"Don't you think we should talk to James," Carlisle said. "You know to smooth things…"

"Fat chance of that happening!" James said stepping through the thick of trees in their yard. Laurent and I stepped out of the tree line quite a few paces behind James, he is too arrogant to have even noticed.

"I am not here for the rest of you. I want her." He pointed in Alice's direction.

"Ain't gonna happen man." Emmett said.

"I am her sire, she has to do my bidding." James screamed.

Jasper stepped in front of her saying, "You know this will only end badly for you James. I suggest walking away and forgetting about my mate."

"I will kill all of you if you do not step out of my way. I have something you don't."

"No James, I can't do this. I will not be a part of your obsession any longer." I said. Moving away from James to the Cullen side of the yard. And that was all it took.

The guys were on James like white on rice. They tore his head from his shoulders and burned it and the rest of his body. Suddenly I felt… happy. Ok happier than I have been in a long time. But it doesn't hurt, I don't want revenge for those who destroyed my mate. Then I had an epiphany, maybe James wasn't my true mate. I wouldn't be surprised if that were truly the case. It's not like it is rare that James would lie, it was almost a daily occurrence with him.

Then they turned to Laurent. "Hey, I didn't want any part of this from the beginning, James was lethal and got whatever he wanted. Since I valued my life, I stayed for the protection a tracker brought. I will leave you all in peace. I heard there is a Coven north of here who are also vegetarians, maybe I will go there and try your lifestyle out for a while. Victoria, will you be following?" He said backing away.

"No, you go on Laurent." He took off. "I want to apologize… bloody fucking hell." I grabbed at my head screaming as I fell to my knees. I suddenly had new memories flood my mind. The fucking mind reader couldn't… are you fucking kidding me.

"Are you ok?" Alice said to me.

"Ahhhh! NO!" I screamed. "I can see it happening while it is happening. Why now, why can't you wait 2 more fucking days! Stay there… don't come back yet."

Then there was a loud popping sound. "EDWARD!" They all screamed running to him.

I struggled to my feet with the help of Esme. Once I reached Edward I hauled off and slapped him in the face. "You fucktard!" I said getting into his face. "You couldn't wait two more days could you? You had to come back didn't you? You didn't even bother to meet her."

 **1478 (Edward POV)**

As the days went by, nothing ever happened that gave me a hint as to what Victoria needed me to do here. I would remain in my tree most of the time and just observe Victoria through her mind and those around her. There were a few times that I would come down from my perch to hunt or to follow Victoria but those were few and far between and never once did I interact with the Duchess and my heart ached because of it. I only saw her through Victoria's mind and my god she was more beautiful than I thought. Her hair is this shade of brown but with the right light you could see some red in it. Her eye color was warm chocolate brown and had a doe eye look to them. I knew I was falling for her and I couldn't have her, she belonged to another.

I gave myself 30 days and I have 2 days left and I have not prepared what I will say to Victoria to help send me back to my time. I have to be gone before Duchess Isabella gets married in two days, I know if I stay to "see" the wedding it will kill me emotionally. No, I have to be gone before that happens.

Tonight… I have no other choice but to talk to Victoria tonight. She will be out and about finishing the last minute details for the wedding. I will have to be truthful when I talk to her, I know that. What I am not sure of is what the future her will say when I failed in fixing her past.

I sat waiting for her behind the tree where my clothes were buried. I waited until she left the house and then I would bite the bullet and speak to her.

"Victoria, it seems wrong. I don't know if I can marry in 2 days' time." I hear snippets of their conversations all the time but for some reason this one drew me under the window to listen.

"You can and you must. Your grand-father set this to happen years back, you know this." Victoria said.

"I know Victoria, but it seems wrong to marry a man I do not love. I feel like my true love is out there right now waiting for me and if I marry... all will be lost to him and to me. Where is the fairness in that?"

"My sweet Bella," Bella?! Her name means beauty, how perfect of a name can you get for a beautiful girl. "If he were out there he would have presented himself to you by now."

"Victoria, he is out there I am sure of it. I have dreamed of him you know. He is very beautiful with skin as fair as mine but his eyes have so much wisdom for his young age. He is mysterious as he is handsome and in my dreams he talks as if he is not from this time."

"That is not right to compare who you are to wed with a dream. There is no fairness in that either. You are a lady with responsibilities not a child any longer." Victoria said with firmness in her voice.

I stopped listening but a few minutes later I heard the door close and saw through Victoria's mind she was headed to the village market. I moved out from the shadows of the house into the road and followed her.

After a few minutes more I said, "Pardon my lady." I have to remember to speak like the locals if I can. "Might I have a few words with you in secret?" I bowed.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Edward my lady."

"I am a busy woman sir…"

"It won't take but a few moments of your time. I am in need of your _talents._ " I said.

She must have understood my meaning. "This way sir." She headed towards the house we just came from. "I assure you there will be no one eaves dropping back in my home."

"Excellent." I said. Then I realized my mistake.

She didn't miss it either. "You are not from around here?" She said.

"No my lady, I am not." She opened the door and I followed her in.

"What is it I can do to help?" I feigned looking around but I was taking a few moments to listen for any heartbeats but there were none. "There is no one here, I assure you. They are out for an evening stroll."

I decided the direct approach with her. "Listen Victoria, I know who you are and what you will become. I am from 2015, you sent me back here for some reason that I have been unable to figure out. You cast a spell in your head in my time period and I wound up here in your time period. Please do not look at me as if I have grown a second head. I have proof in the back yard that I can show you so you don't think I am crazy. If you will let me I will go get it and come right back. I can explain to you how it is you are also in 2015 which is more than 500 years away but you can never tell anyone how you knew about it."

I could have kept talking but she held her hand up. "I do not think you are crazy as you say nor am I, how did you say it, looking at you as if you have a second head. I am however curious as to why you think I can help when I have not been able to ever cast a spell that has worked."

"Not in this time period maybe, but in mine you did. I need your help to get me back there, my family must be worried about me. I have been here nearly a month now and I have no idea why you have sent me back. But the words in your mind as you were saying them seemed to be so full of pain that I knew something bad had happened and it needed to be fixed."

"Edward, do you remember what it was I was saying… wait did you say it was in my head that I said them?"

"Yes I am a mind reader…"

"I don't want to know too much about you or the future, which is why I have not asked for you to show me your proof. I am a witch, so if I can exist, then so can you come from the future. Now quickly, what was it that I said to you, we don't have much time left before the others are back."

You said, ' _Hear these words, hear my rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send him back to where he'll find, what I wish in place and time.'_ I didn't understand as you said them, it was only when I was in this time period that I got it. But I fixed nothing for you and for that I am sorry."

"Do not apologize for something that did not come to pass. You being in this time period might have changed things already so for that _I_ thank you." She left the room for a moment and came back with paper and a quill. "Give me a few moments to think of something that might help you get back."

We sat there in silence for several minutes. I am surprised that Victoria didn't question me further and demand proof. My heart hurts that I will be leaving behind the girl I never officially met. But I cannot interfere with her life's plan, she is not meant for me, she is meant for another.

Victoria interrupted my mental musings. "I have it. I have a spell that should send you home. I need you to close your eyes and think of when in time you wish to be sent back to and chant that in your head. Ready?" She said.

"Ready as I will ever be." I started saying the date and time in my head over and over again.

"Remove the chains of time and space, and make his spirit soar. Let these mortal arms embrace, the life that he had before."

* * *

 **Facts:**

 **-For obvious reasons Edward had to bury his Cell phone, wallet and watch with his clothes. They do not fit in this time period.**

 **-In this time period they did have lead pencils as a writing instrument. It was only in 1564 that lead was switched out for graphite as it left a darker mark then lead.**

 **-the White Tower really does exist and it does have a round turret on one of the corners. You can google White Tower to see pictures.**

 **Author's Comments:**

 **Y'all know my reviewing policy… so I won't post it, but if I have to I will put back that long ass review warning.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to excuse myself for the huge delay between postings. With my job, home, and FB giving me issues... I did not expect to get a bout of writers block with this chapter.**

 **This chapter was not originally in the plans but Bella wanted you all to know she is well aware that you haven't heard from her since the beginning of the story and she wanted you to know that her voice wasn't going to be forgotten. She just graciously stepped a side for a little to let Victoria and Edward duke it out for your attention.**

 **Speaking of FB... i was having issues with it big time. So if you got any error messages they should now be fixed, PM if you still have an issue. Remember just look for Zodiaque2000's World there will be pics such there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **1478 (Bella POV)**

"Bella child eat your breakfast. When you are done we need to ready your wedding dress. There are still a few final touches I need to attend to in order to make it ready."

"Yes Victoria."

I cannot believe I am marrying James in a month's time. I care for him deeply yes, by do I really love him? To answer truthfully, it would be a no. I just do not know if I should marry him or not. Victoria reminds me constantly that it is my duty to marry a man I do not love. Grandfather is no longer here and I do not see why I should go through with this wedding. I want to marry for love not obligation. I shall try to put my point across one last time.

Maybe I should tell Victoria that there is something about him that makes me fear for my life. That something deep down tells me to be afraid, it also tells me something is not at all normal about James. You see James has these eyes that are so dark they almost look black. And I swear that sometimes I see a faint trace of red in them but that cannot be possible. Also when he takes to kissing my hand in greeting, I swear he is sniffing my skin and his touch is as cold as winter. As I have also noticed, he rarely eats anything. His skin is white as snow, and he seems to walk in a way that cannot be normal, it is sometimes too fast.

Maybe I will tell this to Victoria and maybe she shall lock me up for losing sense of my mind.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Will you please get a move on and get up to your room now!" Victoria yelled to me.

Only Victoria can use my name in that context and get away with it... as she raised me. Everyone else calls me Duchess of Swan or Duchess Isabella. "Coming Victoria." I called.

I walked into my room to see Victoria holding my dress up for me to see. I have to admit, it is beautiful. It is a light blue velvet lined with Sliver satin. There was Sliver colored trim on the arms and waist as well as white satin lining on the arm tippets and the panel insert in the front of the velvet skirt.

Victoria did a wonderful job. "Get dressed into your under-garments and out of your bed clothes. I want to pin the dress in places that need to be fixed."

I stepped out of my bed clothes, and into my under-garments. Standing there I wondered how I would bring up the topic of marrying James. "Victoria, do you believe there is a person for everyone out there?"

"Why do you ask child?" She asked as I put on my wedding gown and she laced it up the back. I did not know what to answer her; I do not even know why I asked in such a direct manner such as I did. It just came falling out of my mouth as if my mouth had a mind of its own. At that same moment, out of nowhere, I got this sudden feeling rush through me. I couldn't explain it but it was as if my mind became clear and I knew I could not marry James.

"Hold still while I pin this up sweet girl." Victoria said.

"I have been standing here far too long while you poke me with pins. I need to step down, I need to get some air." I said irritably. I think Victoria laced up the dress to tight.

"You are to wed in a month's time and we need to finish this dress now if I am to have it ready. Should you keep moving as you are, I will not only prick you but the fabric will snag and we don't have time to retrieve more satin."

I let out a huff, "Fine!"

"Good, now this should not take too much longer." Replied Victoria.

I contemplated my thought of there being someone for everyone but instead I asked, "I know grand-father had the best of intentions when he set James and me to be wed, but grand-father has been gone for most of 7 years now, shouldn't the arrangement be gone now with no one to uphold it?"

"I uphold it on your grand-father's behalf Duchess." Duchess? Did she really Duchess me? "I gave him my vow the day your mother left. I told him that I would make sure you were ready to be Queen, and part of that means upholding any and all arrangements when it came to you."

"But I want to marry for love and not because I have to. Yes I care for James very much, please do not get me wrong, but must I really marry him when I do not love him. Would you marry a man you did not love Victoria?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will honor your grandfather's wishes and marry James as he arranged it. I will honor my vow to your grandfather as I promised. That is the last I will hear of this, you hear me?" Twice in one day, I should not have gotten out of bed this morning.

"Yes Victoria." I hung my head in shame.

As time went on and days past, I was feeling more and more like marrying James was the wrong thing to do. I am sure the one I am to marry is out there, I feel it in my skin. There has been a feeling of butterflies flying lightly over my skin all the time. It is like nothing I have felt before and it is what makes me believe my true love exists and is out there waiting for me to be with him. This feeling has been on my skin for about a month's time, ever since the day Victoria did the last of the pinning for my wedding dress.

I have yet to tell Victoria this… but I have dreamed of him. It was earlier this month, and it was so real. I thought myself awake when I saw him but it is not possible. Someone as handsome as he could not have been real. He looked like an angel. When I tried to focus my sight by rubbing my eyes, he was gone.

He had hair the color of copper, skin as pale as mine. Closer to James's skin color would resemble it better. But what I was taken by in an instant were his eyes. They were the color of a shiny gold coin. He looked worldly as his clothes are not of around here. When I saw him I felt that he knew me and I; him. I felt that he was who I am meant to be with.

But how can I tell this to Victoria when she will not let the vow made to grandfather go. I must get her to see point, if not I shall be doomed into a love-less marriage.

I knocked on her door, "Victoria, may we speak?" I said through the door.

"Come in child." She replied.

"I must speak my mind on something; I know you said you did not wish to hear of it any further."

"What matter are you referring to Bella?"

"Victoria, it seems wrong. I don't know if I can marry in 2 days' time." I said.

"You can and you must. Your grand-father set this to happen years back, you know this." Victoria said.

"I know Victoria, but it seems wrong to marry a man I do not love. I feel like my true love is out there right now waiting for me and if I marry… all will be lost to him and to me. Where is the fairness in that?"

"My sweet Bella, if he were out there he would have presented himself to you by now." She replied

"Victoria, he is out there I am sure of it. I have dreamed of him you know. He is very beautiful with skin as fair as mine but his eyes have so much wisdom for his young age. He is mysterious as he is handsome and in my dreams he talks as if he is not from this time."

"That is not right to compare who you are to wed with a dream. There is no fairness in that either. You are a lady with responsibilities not a child any longer." Victoria said with firmness in her voice.

"I know you are right," I said with a sigh. Then a thought entered my mind. "But I cannot keep him from my dreams." I said with arrogance.

"Listen to me Isabella, you must keep him from your dreams and thoughts, and there is no fairness to James by doing that. Please clear those thoughts. I must shop at the market now, and I recommend you take a stroll and clear your head of those thoughts. When I say recommend, I mean you _must_ , without question, take that stroll."

I simply nodded at her and headed towards the door with her. As she turned right towards the market, I went left towards the farmers fields to watch the animals. I know Victoria is right. Had my true love been out there, he should have presented himself. What if he is timid or what if… I shall drive myself insane if I try to seek answers with what if. The only what if I need to be sure of is… what if I never marry James thinking true love is out there and I never find it? I die a spinster alone. No royal subject wants a Queen without King. They would never stand for it.

With a sigh, I turned towards home with the thoughts in my head of what I should do. I saw that the shadows were longer on the ground and realized I have been lost in my thoughts longer than I should have been. I stopped mid-stride and almost collapsed onto the ground. Something was wrong I feel it in my skin. I should say I no longer feel it in my skin. That light butterfly flying on my skin feeling is gone, completely gone. Which means… my one true love has gone away to… I am sure of it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Let me be clear about 1 thing... I know the feeling that Bella gets is when Edward is touching her and it is an "electricity" feeling. But my Bella has yet to meet Edward, let alone touch him. So this Butterfly flying feeling that she is getting is just her skin tingling with the anticipation that she may "bump" into her one true love.**

 **As always... leave me love and you all know my review policy :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All,**

 **I just wanted to let you know, there will be no chapter posted next week or the week after, this is my last prewriten chapter that I have on file. I will be on vacation next week (for 1 week) and when I get back I will work on Chapter 10. It may take a while before I have it finished so keep me on alert, you will know when it is posted.**

 **I want to thank 24 for being the first to post on my FB page Zodiaque2000's World. It got her a preview, albeit a rough preview, of chapter 9. Please be on the look out for more ways that you could possibly get a preview to a future chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Present day (Edward)**

I opened my eyes with hope of seeing my family. "EDWARD!" They all screamed running towards me.

Next thing I knew Victoria was slapping me, hard, across the face. Then she got in my face and started yelling at me. "You fucktard! You couldn't wait two more days could you? You had to come back didn't you? You didn't even bother to officially meet her…" Each time she yelled a question, she would pound at my chest with her fist.

As realization dawned on her, Alice must have caught Victoria's change of mind too. I heard and Alice saw... " _Oh my god, it was you she was describing to me a few days before she was to marry James."_ I gave a very slight not. _"You were in the house weren't you?"_ I gave another slight nod in Victoria's direction. _"Bella said something about dreaming of a man once… that was you wasn't it?"_ Another tilt of my head in her direction prompted… _"You have fallen for her, haven't you?"_ To that last question I just winked in Victoria's direction and a stern look at Alice, who was about to say something. Wise choice she took when she closed her mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie said grabbing Victoria's wrist spinning her to face Rose's direction. "How dare you do that to my brother?"

Victoria looked from Rose to my family and back to Rose with a defeated look on her face. "I am sorry everyone. Please let me explain." Her demeanor sagged with each word she spoke and Rose let her go.

"Victoria, why don't you come inside and sit with the rest of us while you explain what is going on." Esme said putting her arm around her.

We followed Esme into the house. Victoria and sat on the couch while everyone else got themselves settled around the living room. I tried to sort through Victoria's rampaging thoughts but it was fruitless. "Let me start at the beginning. I came here with a hope in my heart that I could send someone from here back in time to heal…"

"How can you send someone back in time, it makes no sense to me?" Carlisle said.

"I am a witch or at least I was before I went to the Volturi to have them kill me. I guess I still am a witch but everything had been enhanced since my change, so I don't know if "witch" is even the right word to use any more. Sorry I am getting off track. So anyways, instead of killing me, Aro changed me into a Vampire with the "promise" of getting rid of the pain in my heart. Well he did get rid of the "pain" in my heart, what he didn't tell me was; the pain in my heart is tied to my memories. And the mind, as you know, never forgets. Well as a human that is, I have..."

"Oh… my… god! I was sent back to save Duchess Isabella from being murdered. Wasn't I?" I said when my brain finally caught up to what she was saying.

"Yes." She hung her head. She looked at the rest of the family. "The day Bella, Duchess Isabella, was murdered my whole world shattered. I may have not been her birth mother but I had raised her none the less as my own. You see, her mother was sent away when she was but a child…"

For an hour we sat there listening to Victoria tell her story. I swear if she could cry she would be a blubbering mess right now. My undead heart broke for her.

"Now do you see why I kept trying over the years?" She turned in my direction. "Now do you understand why I wanted to send someone back in time? I don't want Bella to marry that… that… Vampire. I don't know if the King even knew what James was. I mean that he was a Vampire not king… oh you know what I mean." She said all flustered.

"But why did I go back in time and no one else?" I asked.

"When I heard there was a coven of Vampires here in Forks, the same place I decided to move to, I decided I would send any male back in time." The women all growled at me. Victoria held her hands up in defence, "Easy does it, hear me out please. At the time, I didn't care to learn anything about you all when I realized you were here. It was when I found out everyone was mated, I sure as hell wasn't going to separate a mate from their mate. So I focused on you Edward." She said.

"Had I... I should have..." I looked over at Victoria, "I am so sorry Victoria. I truly am. When I was in your time, I honestly disregarded saving the Duchess because you sent me back a month before the wedding. I should have realized that when there was only two days left until the wedding and nothing bad had happened to you that it was the murder you wanted me to stop."

"Dude… what, the fuck, are you wearing." Emmett said ultimately bring the conversation to a sudden halt.

I suddenly remembered that I was still in the clothes I had "borrowed" from the dead father and that I had forgotten my stuff back in 1478. "Never mind that Emmett, listen Victoria you have to send me back…"

"Now wait a minute, I want to get back to the clothes…" Emmett started. Rose smacked him. "Owe." Emmett said.

"Not now Emmett." Rose said impatiently.

"Victoria you have to send me back. I can and will help you with your request." I said.

"I will send you back in time again, but this time I will send you back prepared." Alice handed Victoria a piece of paper and an envelope. "Thanks. Um... Alice... They didn't have lined paper and envelopes back in 1478, you know what never mind. It will work. I want you to give a letter to my past self, explaining that you are a Lord from North Yorkshire and you require a place to stay. She will let you stay once she reads my letter. My past self will question the paper and the envelope, just tell her... me... damn it. Just tell us that it is something you got from a Peddler in North Yorkshire, ok?"

"Yeah no problem Victoria." I said.

"So, you will also need to access the fancier clothes from Bella's father. Do you remember where you got those?" She pointed to my attire and I nodded. "Good, there is an extra trunk behind it, dig it out and use it. It is full of spare clothes that Bella's father never wore. There is also a few sacks of gold pieces that have been stashed at the bottom of the same trunk. Bella's father was always prepared for the worst when it came to _his_ father. He wanted to have savings set aside in case the king ever decided to go through with letting Charles walk away from the family and all that came with it. You will need the gold to show that you truly are a Lord from North Yorkshire. Don't worry; there is plenty in there to make it believable to anyone who would question you."

"How do remember all this? Once we change we barely remember our human lives, some more than others. How can you recall yours so clearly?" Carlisle asked.

"As I was about to say earlier, I have worked my ass off over the last few centuries to remember all I could about my time with Bella. Would you want to forget your child?"

"I wouldn't want to." Esme said with a touch of sadness in her voice. Carlisle put his arm around his mate.

"No I guess not." Carlisle said.

After about 10 minutes, Victoria handed me her letter. "Ok, remember when you get there you will need to wait until dark, for obvious reasons. Then go in and get the trunk with the spare clothes and gold. Ready?" She asked.

"As I will ever be." I replied with a nod.

"Wait! What do we do here? Sit on our asses and twiddle our thumbs?" Rosalie said. "I don't like this, not one bit. How will we know he's ok? How do we know this isn't some kind of trap? She could be hiding her thoughts from Edward and once he is gone back in time, then some newborn army is going to come and ambush us here at home."

"Carlisle, that is a fantastic idea." Alice said. When everyone looked at her she said, "Carlisle was just thinking that he could always go to England and stay near the White Tower, this way Edward can leave a letter like last time and he would be there to get it."

"I have a better idea… why don't I just relay the information to you." Victoria said in a very indignant voice.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Are you going to come back and forth from the past?" Rose answered, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Surprisingly Emmett replied, "No Rosie, I think Victoria should stay here in the present with us as she has the memories from the Victoria in the past. When Eddie here shows up back then, it will be a new memory that Vickie will have now. If Eddie needs to let us know something he will tell the past Vickie and present Vickie will have an insta-memory moment of said conversation. So it's a wham-bam-grand-slam idea don't you think." Emmett said with this pleased as shit grin on his face. When no one answered him right away, he looked a bit crestfallen and said, "That is in theory. I am not sure if it will be the case as we tend to lose our human memories."

After a few minutes of staring at him in disbelief, Rose broke the silence and said with pride. "My Monkey man."

"Well stick me with a fork and call me done. I think hell has finally frozen over! Emmett here actually said something that made a shit load of sense. Somebody better damn well get me a snow cone." Jasper said.

Everyone turned to Jasper. "A snow cone?" Alice said voicing our collective confusion.

"Yeah!" Jasper said. "Hell has frozen over and the devil is dishing out snow cones." He looked at each of us in turn. "Are you telling me you never heard that expression? Oh never mind." He just huffed and sat with his arms crossed pouting.

Victoria mouthed an OK and turned to Emmett, "Anyways Emmett that is a fantastic fucking idea you have. I have worked extremely hard to maintain my human memories, so I don't think your doubts have any merit Emmett." Victoria turned to the rest of us, "If you don't mind the company I would love to stay and relay information to you."

"Ok so whenever you are ready, let's get this show on the road." I said. "Oh wait, what will I do with my eyes, I can't very well be in 1478 with gold eyes. I am sure James didn't have red eyes back then."

"You're right, he didn't. He had nearly black eyes each time we saw him." She said.

"But doesn't that mean James rarely fed? It is extremely dangerous to be around humans all the time when he has rarely fed. It is a wonder he hadn't attacked anyone in front of everyone." Jasper said.

"Tell me about it." Carlisle said.

"I have an idea." Alice said and she ran out of the house. 20 minutes later she was back with 3 bags of small boxes in her hands. Got to love Vampire speed. "I think I cleaned out Walmart of their stock of colored contacts. I got you two different color sets. They were the only two colors that seemed to be the closest to each other, they are hazel and green. You should be able to go from one to the other without anyone really noticing and if they do... just say it has something to do with the light. But you should be able to get away with it."

"Thanks Alice, these should work just fine. Ok Victoria, I am ready to go now." I said to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this son?" Carlisle asked.

"I have to now Carlisle. I have seen her; I think she is my mate." I turned to Victoria and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and gave a nod of my head.

"Hear these words, hear my rhyme…"

"Wait! When you send me back in time, won't it interfere with the first me you sent back the first time?"

"No, I will send you back a few months prior to my original spell. You being there before you being there should counter it out. Did that make sense?"

"Strangely, it did. Ok let's go." I said closing my eyes again

"Hear these words, hear my rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send him back to where he'll find, what I wish in place and time."

When I opened my eyes I was standing behind the same house I saw the first time. Only this time trees were barely budding. So it seems to be it is spring time, roughly early to mid-April. The Duchess's wedding is in about 4 months. That gives me plenty of time to get to know her and prevent her from marrying James. Maybe I can spare Victoria the heartache of knowing James at the same time.

It is funny how time travel works, it was dusk while I was at home but it is day time now. Unless that is just how Victoria was thinking it in her head. Why couldn't she think about it being dusk so that I don't have to wait in the infernal tree line? I think I should hide further in the woods as I have no tree cover if I sit _in_ the tree. So I figured while I wait I will see if my clothes and stuff… damn, they shouldn't be if what Victoria said was true about cancelling out her original spell. I dug anyways and I was right, my stuff isn't here. Hopefully, since one cancelled out the other, my stuff is at home somewhere where I can find when I return.

Wait a minute, if sending me back further in time cancels out the first time I was here, then it would make sense that my stuff isn't under the tree in the ground. I looked down at myself, to my amazement; I was wearing my original clothes. My watch was on my wrist, my wallet in my back pocket and my phone was in my front pocket. "Well I will be damned; this spell did cancel the other one out." Mental note to tell Victoria that it truly did cancel each other out. I will have to re-bury my stuff once I have the trunk of clothes from Bella's Father's closet.

I made another mental note of some of the stuff I will need while I am here. Things such as hygiene products, a watch or I guess it would be called a time piece in this time as I can't wear mine. Plus whatever else I can find to pass as a "nobleman" in this time period. Did they even have toothbrushes, tooth paste, soap and shampoo, back then or I mean now or I mean… aw shit I know what I mean. Hell, did they even have watches/time pieces in this time period. I guess I will find out.

* * *

 **AN: I did do my research and yes they did have time peices in 1478... very crude timepieces, but none the less they existed. As did toothbrushes, mind you they did not resemble anything like we have today but if you do your own searches you will see they had some very interesting ways of brushing their teeth back in medieval times. As for soaps and shampoo's it really was perfumes and various other "nice" smelling shit that was added to their baths or made into satchels to hang around their necks. While doing my research it seemed like only the rich could afford to have soaps. And in reality shampoo as we know it today didn't exist back then, they used soap shavings mixed with scented herbs and flower.**

 **** You know, doing this story set in the period that I have done it in, has taught me a lot of cool shit. If you want to learn more about medieval history just do what I did and google it or check my profile page, I added a few links that I have been using for my research.**


End file.
